


The Bet

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilfoyle is weirdly confident and next thing you know he's gotta have sex with Gavin Belson to prove a point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

Gilfoyle chuckled happily when Dinesh got back from striking out with a girl.

Dinesh glared and said, “It’s easy for you to sit there smugly with your long-distance weirdo girlfriend you got from on random fluke.”

“It’s not a fluke,” Gilfoyle said. “I’m charming.” When Dinesh snorted, he added, “Only when I think it’s worth exerting the effort, obviously. But, if I wanted to, I could fuck anyone at this conference.”

“Anyone? There are models here.”

“I’m aware,” Gilfoyle said.

“You’re so full of shit,” Dinesh said, shaking his head.

“Call my bluff. Name anyone and I’ll prove it.”

“What are the stakes?” Dinesh asked.

“Fuck it. If I can’t nail down whoever you pick, I’ll give Jared my room and take the fucking cot in the rat-infested garage. That’s how confident I am.”

Dinesh shook his head and said, “I can’t believe you really think you could get anyone--” Dinesh stopped. He grinned. “So, you have to bang anyone at this conference. That’s the deal, right? Now’s your chance to back down from that.”

“Yes, I said anyone,” Gilfoyle said.

“Great,” Dinesh said. He held out a hand for Gilfoyle to shake. After they shook on it, Dinesh smugly said, “Gavin Belson.”

Gilfoyle stared at him.

“You said anyone, not any woman,” Dinesh told him. Dinesh laughed happily and said, “You already shook on it. You have to live in Erlich’s fucking garage.”

“I don’t have to,” Gilfoyle said.

“Yes, you do! That’s the deal,” Dinesh said.

“That’s only if I can’t fuck Gavin Belson,” Gilfoyle said.

“... which you can’t and wouldn’t,” Dinesh said.

  
“It’s a pretty gross garage,” Gilfoyle said before taking the last of the shots in front of him and walking away.

 

Gilfoyle found Gavin sitting with his lackeys in the nicest bar in the hotel. As soon as he walked up, Gavin averted his eyes. Patrice told Gilfoyle, “Please. Mr. Belson is trying to relax.”

“I work with Pied Piper,” Gilfoyle said, flashing his ID badge.

Gavin’s head snapped up immediately and he forced a smile. “What can I do for you?” he asked.

“Can we talk about it privately?” Gilfoyle asked, shuffling his feet nervously and biting his lip like he was terrified.

Gavin grinned. “Happily.”

 

He led Gilfoyle up to his hotel suite, then crossed his arms and grinned. “You want to jump ship to Nucleus?”

“No, I just implied that so you’d talk to me,” Gilfoyle told him.

Gavin’s face fell. “Then what the fuck do you want?” he asked.

“You,” Gilfoyle said.

Gavin stared at him. “... I’m not gay.”

Gilfoyle raised an eyebrow and waited. It was a total bluff, but he sold it pretty well.

Gavin looked over him and then said, “If you think that you can hook up with me and then run to some tech blog to make a name for yourself or that you can blackmail me, you do not understand the ferocity of my legal team. You will get destroyed.”

“Relax. I only want my ass to get destroyed.”

Gavin’s stern expression broke into a smile. “You’re very direct,” he said. He ran his hand down Gilfoyle’s body and asked, “What’s your name, babe?”

“Gilfoyle,” he said.

Gavin shook his head. “That doesn’t work for me. Try again.”

“... Bertram,” Gilfoyle said.

Gavin sighed. “I guess that works. Come have a drink with me.”

Gilfoyle took a seat as Gavin went to the mini-bar. He started mixing up two drinks. “Do you really work at Pied Piper? You didn’t lie about that too, did you?”

“No. I really work at the company that Nucleus is a pale imitation of,” Gilfoyle told him.

Gavin held Gilfoyle’s face and sternly said, “I don’t like that.”

“Yeah, but you can’t really do anything about it,” Gilfoyle told him.

“I like the people I’m fucking to do whatever I tell them to do, Bertram,” Gavin told him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, so wait, would that include talking about how far superior Pied Piper is to Nucleus? Is that something you want me to do? Because that’s one thing I could do. Is discuss the objective fact that Pied Piper is better at compression than Nucleus. Super embarrassing for you since you have so many more resources. We’re really just three engineers working on it together and it came out so much better.”

“How about you suck my dick?” Gavin said.

“Instead of talking about how Pied Piper is better than Nucleus?” Gilfoyle asked. Before Gavin could respond, Gilfoyle dropped to his knees in front of him.

“Good boy,” Gavin said as he took his dick out.

Gilfoyle started sucking on it, but pulled away after a second. “Sorry,” he said. “That was different than I expected. Whatever. Try again.” He leaned down to suck on it again, but Gavin gently pushed him away.

“Have you never sucked dick before?” Gavin asked him.

“Oh yeah. This is my first time with a guy,” Gilfoyle told him.

Gavin stared at him. “You seemed very confident when you approached me. And you still seem confident,” he said.

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Gilfoyle said.

“This is your first time being intimate with a man and that man is me, a billionaire you barely know, and you’re not nervous?” Gavin asked.

“Not really,” Gilfoyle said.

Gavin tilted his head and asked, “Why are you doing this?”

“Full disclosure: to win a bet,” Gilfoyle told him.

Gavin stared at him with confusion at first, then admiration. “Come here,” he said, patting his lap.

Gilfoyle climbed into his lap.

“You’re incredible,” Gavin told him. He kissed him lovingly. “Did that feel good?” he asked Gilfoyle.

“Yeah, it did,” Gilfoyle said with surprise.


End file.
